Using social media as a communication channel is growing greatly. Many users of social media, also known as “posters,” provide their respective opinions, relate their respective experiences, and relate other people's experiences via social media “posts.” Thus, topics of social media posts vary widely, and can discuss a variety of different products and services. The social media posts can also include a variety of media types, such as text, audio, video, etc. Further, the social media posts can include weblinks, tags to forward a user to other content, other types of forwarding mechanisms, and other types of relating mechanisms. As an example, a social media poster named Rob can post a social media post including text describing Rob's response to an advertisement: “I am a good man, because I drink SuperDuperCaffeieneBuz Energy Drink.” Rob's social media post can also include the advertisement's video, such as a video depicting a bear walking on its hind legs while drinking “SuperDuperCaffieneBuz Energy Drink.” Rob's post can also include a tag enabling Rob's post to appear on a feed of another poster. Thus, a single social media post can include much data—each post can easily be over ten megabytes in size.